


I Smell Snow

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [72]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Tonight, Albert was the only one person in Racer’s world that mattered.  Tonight, Albert got to see this special side of Racer.  Tonight, Albert could pretend.  And tonight was enough.





	I Smell Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by quotes from Gilmore Girls

Albert approached Race slowly, pausing to take in the blonde’s body language. This was Racer’s thinking spot. Sometimes it was because something was wrong, but most of the time the blonde just needed to get away from all the noise in the lodging house.

“You’re going to get sick.” Albert finally spoke, knowing his best friend knew he was there.

“I feel good.” Race replied, eyes focused on the river, “Tingly.”

“That’s called frostbite.” Albert grumbled, tightening his jacket around him and looking over at Racer wearily.

“That’s one man’s opinion.” Race grinned over at him.

Albert couldn’t help but think that Racer thrived on the cold. His eyes had this brightness to them that only ever existed when it was below forty degrees outside. He was beautiful like this. Shaking himself out of it, he said, “Come on, you’ve been out here long enough.”

“I’m not ready to go back yet,” Race replied, “Spot and I fought today.”

“Yeah?” Albert asked, regretfully sitting on the bench next to the blonde and crushing the sliver of hope that was trying to bloom. Race and Spot fought all the time, he reminded himself, continuing, “About what?”

“My health.” Race replied, “Spot blames Jack for the Delancey’s getting the drop on me last week. He also thinks I haven’t been eating enough.”

“You haven’t.” Albert replied, only hating Spot a little for being the one to bring it up first.

“Yeah,” Race replied, “but how does HE know that?”

“Because he has spies everywhere.” Albert replied, wishing it was just a joke. Spot care about Race, probably loved him, so he always had eyes on him somehow.

Racer laughed at the that, eyes shining brightly, and Albert wished he could be the only person to make him laugh like that. Sobering up, Race said, “It’s his way of showing that he cares.”

Wanting to be both off the topic of Spot and back in the warmth of the lodging house, Albert replied, “Come on, let’s head back home.”

Albert took Racer’s hand and started pulling him back in the direction of warmth, but Race dug his heels in.

“Wait, close your eyes and breathe,” Race’s voice was soft and warm, face lit up by a small smile, “I smell snow.”

“Ah,” Albert nodded, “it’s that time of year.”

“Can’t you smell it?” Race’s blue eyes turned to Albert, who struggled to hold his ground under his gaze.

“You know,” Albert replied, tightening his jacket around himself again and blowing into his hands, making a mental note to knick himself some gloves the next day, “it’s like dogs and high pitched noises. I think it’s something only you can smell.”

“I love snow,” Race sighed, looking at the sky.

“Really? I had no idea,” Albert rolled his eyes fondly.

“Everything’s magical when it snows. Everything looks pretty.” Race’s grin grew, “The clothes are great. Coats, scarves, gloves, hats.”

“Thermal underwear, wool socks, earflaps,” Albert added wistfully.

“You seriously don’t smell it?” Racer looked at the red-head in disbelief.

“Maybe I’m not as connected as you.” Albert replied, shaking his head as snow began to lightly fall.

Racer looked up at the sky, grinning widely and flinging his arms out, spinning around as the snow began falling, laughing brightly.

Albert’s heart clenched at the thought that he was the only one seeing this right now, letting Racer pull him into the dance he was doing. Tomorrow, Racer would go into Brooklyn to sell. Tomorrow, he and Spot would make up. Tomorrow, Race would sleep in Brooklyn as he normally did after he and Spot made up. But that was tomorrow.

Tonight, Albert was the only one person in Racer’s world that mattered. Tonight, Albert got to see this special side of Racer. Tonight, Albert could pretend. And tonight was enough.


End file.
